poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony: Corpse Bride: Friendship is Magic
'My Little Pony: Corpse Bride: Friendship is Magic '''is a new series to be created by Mac Prime. Episodes Season 1 # In Plain Sight # No Bark, All Bite # Chain of Command # Loyal Order of Ingerman # A Gruff Separation # Mi Amore Wing # Ruff Transition # Triple Cross # Family Matters # Darkest Night # Guardians of Vanaheim # Warlord of Dragons, Part 1 # Warlord of Dragons, Part 2 # Sick Mind # The Curse of the HMS Endeavor # Dead Mare's Chest # At the Archipelago's End # On Equestrian Tides # Dead Equines Tell No Tales # Mac's Hidden Chest, Part 1 # Mac's Hidden Chest, Part 2 # Slitherwing's Treasure # Starlight & Hiccup's Northern Mar-Kets # My Sun, My Moon, My Starlit Sky # Shadow Love, Part 1 # Shadow Love, Part 2 Season 2 # Living on the Edge # Sandbusted # Something Rotten on Berserker Island # Trixie's Angels # A Matter of Perspective # The Return of Thor Bonecrusher # Dawn of Destruction # The Wings of War, Part 1 # The Wings of War, Part 2 # No Dragon Left Behind # Snuffnut # Searching for Kael...And Icebat # Sins of the Past # Attack of Thunderwing # The Return of Drago Thunderstrox # General Grievous' Redemption # Meeting Rattlesnake Jake # Mutant/Dragon Reflections # The Protagonist # Trusting Rattlesnake Jake # Mean Green # Funky Monkey # Toothless Sprouts Poetry # Note to Myself # The Good Villain, Part 1 # The Good Villain, Part 2 Season 3 # Defenders of the Wing King Trials # Gruff Around the Edges # Midnight Scrum # Not Lout # Saving Shattermaster # Dire Straits # The Longest Day # Gold Rush # Out of the Frying Pan # Twintuiation # Blindsided # Shell Shocked, Part 1 # Shell Shocked, Part 2 # Shell Shocked, Part 3 # Shell Shocked, Part 4 # Shell Shocked, Part 5 # The Staff of Sacanas # Jewels & Treasure # Meeting the Power Rangers # Trusting the Power Rangers # Reforming Queen Bavmorda # Enemy of my Frenemy, Part 1 # Enemy of my Frenemy, Part 2 # Enemy of my Frenemy, Part 3 # Enemy of my Frenemy, Part 4 # Who Needs Her? Season 4 # Enemy of My Frenemy # Crash Course # Follow the Leader # Turn and Burn # Buffalord Soldier # A Grim Retreat # To Ryker or Not To Ryker # Stryke Out # Storm King Death Tone # Between a Rockhoof and a Hard Place # Friendship on the Edge # New Auction Heroes # Defenders of the Wing Queen Trials, Part 1 # Defenders of the Wing Queen Trials, Part 2 # Trusting Simon Bonesteel AKA Bonehead # The Ultimate Game # Trusting Oroku Saki # Redeeming The Vampires # Uglyghost & Fizzlepop Berrytwist # Romantic Vacation, Part 1 # Romantic Vacation, Part 2 # Romantic Vacation, Part 3 # Romantic Vacation, Part 4 # Romantic Vacation, Part 5 # Who Needs Him?, Part 1 # Who Needs Him?, Part 2 Season 5 # Team Rainbow Astrid # Night of the Former Hunters, Part 1 # Night of the Former Hunters, Part 2 # Blood Moon Rising # Starlight Gets the Sword # The Singetail Experience # Snow Way Out # Scream of Disaster, Part 1 # Scream of Disaster, Part 2 # Loyal Order of Grimborn # A Whisper of Death # Magic & Weapons, Part 1 # Magic & Weapons, Part 2 # Magic & Weapons, Part 3 # Magic & Weapons, Part 4 # Magic & Weapons, Part 5 # Magic & Weapons, Part 6 # Open Your Eyes, Starlight! # Sweetie Belle gets The Staff of Bu-Ki # Ninja-Dragon-Turtles-Riders, Part 1 # Ninja-Dragon-Turtles-Riders, Part 2 # Ninja-Dragon-Turtles-Riders, Part 3 # Donnie-ology # Mac meets his Corpse Bride # Bavmorda's Revenge, Part 1 # Bavmorda's Revenge, Part 2 Season 6 # The Maces & Talons Map # The Maud Bewilderbeast # Shadow Play, Part 1 # Shadow Play, Part 2 # To Change a Changeling # Viggo Gets the Mace # Johann Gets the Dagger # Krogan Gets the Talon # Ryker Gets the Chain-Axe # Celestia Advice # A Flurry of Emotions # Rock Solid Friendship # Maces & Talons Friendship # Salazar's return # Once Upon a ''Queen Anne's Revenge # Hiccup becomes an Alicorn # Prince Hiccup Haddock, Part 1 # Prince Hiccup Haddock, Part 2 # Sorsha's Big Score # Mighty Big Trouble # Dark Energon Madness # The Battle of the 20 Armies # Starscream's Redemption # Shadelock, RoughEdge, & Razorhorn redeemed # Brothers Unite, Part 1 # Brothers Unite, Part 2 Season 7 # Once Upon a Flying Dutchman # Fizzlepop Gets the Spear # Leaders and Followers # Trixie Gets the Crossbow # Ocellus' Axe Training # History Lessons # Past of the HMS ''Endeavor '' # To Trust a Pirate # Reforming Dr. Quease # Redempting Simon Bonesteel # Helping Dragon Lord & Wick # Reforming vampires & Shredder # Good Silver & Monkey Thieves # Shadow Night # All That Shimmers # Vintage Voodoo, Part 1 # Vintage Voodoo, Part 2 # Non-Compete Cause # The Breakdown Break-Up # Discord's Shattermaster Ride # Chain of Friendship # Project Thunderwing # Codename: Barbossa # Unchain my Heart, Part 1 # Unchain my Heart, Part 2 # Sweetie Belle's Frozen Skrill Ride Season 8 # Revenge, Part 1 # Revenge, Part 2 # The Enemy of My Enemy # Trixie and Discord, Great and Powerful # Dungeons & Predacons # Wave of the Shock # Make New Friends But Keep Hexxus # Starscream-dant Harmony # Genesis of the Dragons # Ultimately Common Cause # Romantic Vacation # My Friend The Reformed Spirit # Discord Solid Friendship # Collateral Shadow # Buckball Duel # Triple Threat # Sins of the Past # Starlight, The Bride # A Changeling Wedding # The Tartarus Raid # King Sombra's Redemption # Allies in the Mist # Somber Advice # Hexxus, Great and Powerful # The Final Battle, Part 1 # The Final Battle, Part 2 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Transcripts Category:TransformersPrimfan Category:Travel films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical films Category:Mac Prime Category:Corpsebridefan Category:Crossovers Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers